Un jour, Petit Bourdon deviendra grand
by Erienna
Summary: Petit Bourdon se battait, souffrait, aimait, pleurait...mais ne grandissait pas. Que fallait-il de plus ? OS


Et hop ! Un nouvel OS de pondu !

Et cette fois-ci, sur Transformers. Sorte d'avant garde avant ma grande fic TF.

Que dire ? Il est centré sur Bumblebee. Sinon, tout appartient à Hasbro et Michael Bay, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus, blablabla… BREF.

Le warning ? Un robot jaune comparé à une abeille et un bourdon. Pourquoi ? Parce que Bumblebee veut dire « bourdon » en anglais (c'était la minute de culture…), et que les bourdons ne vivent pas dans des ruches, et j'avais besoin de ruches. C'est tout. Na.

Il n'est pas vraiment triste, je dirais…poétique ? Je ne saurais le définir.

Ah, oui ! Cet OS est après DOTM, donc SPOILERS ! Parle de tous les films de Bay !

Je ne demande pas de reviews (même si c'est bien, hein...). Je ne sais même pas s'il en mérite ^^ !

Je demande juste un peu de votre temps, pour pouvoir le lire…

* * *

><p>- Allez, Bee, avoue : JE suis le plus grand, non ?<p>

- Vous faîtes exactement la même taille, soupira le robot, excédé.

Les jumeaux Nathan et Tom (surnommé Tommy) le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, choqués.

A dix ans, ces deux petites têtes blondes étaient très, très fatigantes, commettant bêtises sur bêtises, créant des insomnies à tout le voisinage. Bumblebee, lui, les trouvaient plutôt drôles, et passait son temps à les surveiller (ou pour faire l'imbécile avec eux, personne ne saurait dire), au grand dam de Carly Witwicky.

Soudain, leur ainée de quatre ans débarqua dans la grande pièce, l'air désespérée.

- Je t'en prie, Bee, aide moi !

- Ah, non ! Pas question que je m'occupe de tes devoirs de maths ENCORE une fois, Lizzie !

- Sitepaiw, Grand Bourdon ! mon prof va me massacrer, et maman aussi, si je ne ramène pas ce devoir fait à l'école !

Elizabeth Witwicky, quatorzeans, châtain clair. Plutôt sage, un peu lâche, elle se répugnait à garder ses frères et sa petite sœur. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

- Si tu m'aides pas, j'irai voir Optimus. Il m'aidera, LUI !

Sale gosse.

Il rit, sous les yeux consternés du plus grand, Patrick, 16 ans, qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu crois vraiment que si Bumblebee te dit non, un seul des Autobots t'aidera ?

- Exactement, termina le robot. Tu as très peux de chances de-

- Et si je te dis où est la réserve de boulons comestibles de Sideswipe ?

Il hoqueta, salivant presque. Ces petits boulons à insérer dans le Spark vous donnaient une pêche d'enfer, et Sideswipe les _vendaient _contre des services beaucoup trop_ chiants._

Tout à coup, Sam et Carly (qui gardait un très joli corps malgré les cinq enfants que son mari avait pu lui faire), le papa tenant la petite dernière, Gabrielle apparurent tout sourires.

La guerre était finie depuis dix-huit ans, et déjà, des petites rides apparaissaient sur leurs visages, mais n'atténuaient pas leurs bonnes humeurs. Si les Autobots vivaient dans une immense base, les humains leurs rendaient très souvent visites, et leur espèce n'était plus cachée depuis Chicago.

Bumblebee avait décidé de vivre avec la famille Witwicky, au grand dam des voisins, et, malgré quelques regards insistants, personne ne l'embêtait.

- Personne ne fera ton devoir, Elizabeth. Tu te débrouilleras seule, cette fois-ci, lui répondit sa mère, en robe de soirée.

Cela faisait deux ans que le couple n'avait pu sortir, car la naissance de la petite dernière les inquiétait trop pour la laisser seule avec les quatre autres.

- Tiens, prends Kate, ordonna Sam, en passant tant bien que mal la petite à Patrick, qui soupira.

- On est capable de se garder tous seuls, vous savez ! Commenta Lizzie, énervée du peu de confiance que leur accordaient leurs parents.

- Pas du tout ! S'exclamèrent deux adultes et un robot.

Les enfants soupirèrent, puis vinrent embrasser leurs parents.

- Au revoir, les gosses…pas plus tard que 21h pour les trois petits, et pas après 22h pour les ainés…Lizzie, tu fais tes devoirs…non, vous faîtes la même taille, les jumeaux…et pas de crottes de chiens enflammés chez Cathy…

- Sam, je pense qu'ils ont compris, chuchota la blonde, devant l'air ennuyé de ses enfants. Bee, les parents de Sam ne devraient pas tarder. Tu pourras être débarrassé d'eux dans pas longtemps !

Après quelques embrassades de plus, les adultes disparurent, et des sourires apparurent sur le visage de chaque rejeton de la famille Witwicky.

- Pizza à volonté ! s'écrièrent-ils.

- Oula, pas question ! Clama Bee. Ce soir, vos grands parents vous feront à manger, mais toi Lizzie, tes devoirs ! Les jumeaux, cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas pris de douche ? Quant à toi, Patrick, je crois que Gabrielle est pleine de matière fécale. Donc…

Des protestations fusèrent, mais le robot resta inflexible.

Il y a bien longtemps que Petit Bourdon ne se laissait plus abuser par des sourires ou des moues enfantines.

- Il parait que t'étais plus cool, avant, renifla avec dédain Lizzie, vexée.

- Oui, mais vois-tu, Petit Bourdon est devenu grand…

* * *

><p>Il l'admirait.<p>

Il l'avait toujours admiré.

Il était grand, il était fort, il était gentil, il était le chef… Et certainement son Héro.

Voila ce qu'il pensait, maintenant.

Oh oui, Bumblebee l'admirait. Le grand, le beau, le fort, l'Optimus Prime ! Celui qui prônait la liberté de chacun !

A ses côtés, Bee se sentait toujours tout petit, apprenti, presque gamin… Et il avait compris. Il avait compris que, pour les autres, il ne serait que le joyeux petit bourdon qu'il fallait surveiller.

Il le sait, il l'a vu dans son regard.

Il l'a comprit quand les humains l'avaient capturé, après qu'il ait sauvé Sam et Mikaëla d'une chute mortelle. Il avait alors levé les yeux, impuissants, et avait croisés ceux du Prime. Qui le regardait comme on regarde un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise.

Quand on est déçu.

Mais bon. Petit Bourdon n'avait pas vu. Petit Bourdon avait pensé que ses amis viendraient le secourir plus tard, pour ne pas trahir leur couverture…

Mais personne n'était venu.

Et il avait attendu le « Héro », le robot dont son admiration était sans limite, le Prime !

Mais personne n'était venu.

Et Petit Bourdon ne comprit pas.

Pourquoi ? N'était-il qu'un petit soldat sans intérêts, qui ne valait même pas la peine de sauver ? N'avait-il pourtant pas réussi sa mission, sauvé deux vies, et amener Prime à son but, telle une petite abeille obéissante à sa Reine ? Pourtant, il l'avait cherché du regard. Félibrement, patiemment, il avait cherché son Héro. Car Prime viendra, n'est-ce pas ? IL ne l'abandonnera pas, pas vrai ?

Bee avait pleuré. Honteusement. Tout le long de son calvaire.

Il était seul.

Petit Bourdon ne voyait pas la lumière, et il pleurait.

Alors, Petit Bourdon ne grandit pas.

Et puis, la lumière était venue. Par un petit humain au cœur d'or, qui l'avait tiré des griffes des bipèdes tortionnaires. Mais Prime n'était pas venu.

Et il comprenait ! Petit Bourdon savait que s'il avait pu, Optimus serait venu ! Il l'aurait sauvé ! Il aurait juste fallu attendre…

Alors, Petit Bourdon ne grandit pas. Il resta innocent, naïf.

Aveugle.

Car jamais Optimus n'aurait risqué la vie des autres pour un seul.

Il avait récupéré le Cube, et retrouvé son optimisme. Après ça, plus question qu'on le prenne encre pour un débutant !

…

« Demande autorisation de parler. »

Oui, Petit Bourdon demandait encore la permission aux ainés pour faire quelque chose. Comme un petit enfant obéissant. Sage. Mais il vous dira que c'était par pure politesse.

« Permission accordée, vieux camarade ! »

Oh ! Comme il s'était senti euphorique, à ce moment-là ! Comme il se sentait plus grand, plus fort !

Mais un grand soldat était-il assigné à la garde d'un humain d'un mètre soixante-dix ?

Alors, Petit Bourdon ne grandit pas.

Il avait bien rempli son rôle. Il servait de voiture à Sam, et restait loin des combats. Quelle vie, pour un grand guerrier !

Mais Bee était heureux. Alors, il ne disait rien. Même s'il avait compris que, pour les autres, il était encore le petit enfant. Même s'il avait supporté une torture en silence. Même s'il avait combattu à leurs côtés. Même s'il avait retrouvé l'Allspark. Il l'avait compris quand Sam l'avait congédié dans le garage, après qu'il ait tué les Kitchenbots. On lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait venir à l'Université avec Sam

Sam grandissait. Mais pas lui.

Lui, il restait dans le garage. Lui, il raccompagnait un bipède chez lui après l'école. Lui, il pleurait.

« Mais tu reste ma première voiture…J't'aime, Bee. »

Et voila. C'était tout. Ce serait toujours tout. Petit Bourdon voyait les autres s'assagir, mais lui, il ne vieillissait pas.

Par la fenêtre, il avait vu Sam se faire consoler par sa petite amie. Il l'avait vu s'en aller pour sa nouvelle vie, sans un regard en arrière.

Alors, la petite abeille rentra à la ruche, sans un mot. Docile.

Qu'avait-il fait, pour qu'on le traite ainsi ? Que fallait-il de plus ?

…

Puis, Prime était mort.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas pleuré. A quoi bon ? On lui avait prouvé que pleurer ne servait à rien. Ou alors, Prime ne lui manquait pas. Il se cherchait une excuse, qui sait ? Il était trop petit pour comprendre…

Pour sauver Sam, dans le désert, il avait arraché la colonne vertébrale de Ravage pour tuer Rampage. Il avait hoché la tête pour lui prouver qu'il était fort. Mais qu'avait-il récolté ? Le droit d'emmener les parents à l'abri.

Petit Bourdon se mit en colère. Et, finalement, il ramena les parents sur le champ de bataille.

Alors, Petit Bourdon ne grandit pas.

Puis, Sam ne respira plus.

Il s'était écroulé. Sam ne pouvait pas partir. Il était jeune, il avait encore un tas de choses à apprendre ! Il devait encore vivre !

Petit Bourdon ne comprit pas pourquoi les divinités de Là-Haut s'emparaient de vies aussi jeunes.

Et, tout d'un coup, il ne sut pourquoi, Sam se releva. Et dans son regard, brillait quelque chose de nouveau, de fort.

Sam avait _encore_ grandit. Mais pas lui.

Puis, la nouvelle vie. Sam et Carly, plus heureux que jamais.

Il aimait bien la blonde. Elle rendait Sam heureux, elle le faisait rire quand elle chutait ou disait une bêtise. Il avait l'impression de veiller sur une poupée de chair, toute débutante dans sa vie.

Un jour, la petite poupée se fit enlever. Et Sam remua Ciel et Terre pour la retrouver.

On lui dit la même chose que pour lui : « C'est trop tard. On ne peut risquer autant de vie pour une seule personne. C'est un piège. »

Mais Sam l'a sauva.

Ah oui, vraiment ? Mais qu'aurait-il fait, sans lui ? S'il n'avait su piloter ce vaisseau ? Rien !

Mais personne ne le remercia. Et il s'énerva, gronda intérieurement, déçu qu'on fasse si peu attention à ses actes.

Alors, Petit Bourdon ne grandit pas.

Puis, il se fit capturer.

Encore une fois, Prime, son Héro, n'était pas là. Q mourut, sous ses yeux impuissants.

Impuissant ? Oh, non ! Il aurait pu tenter quelque chose ! Mais il avait trop peur de mourir…

Quand ce fut son tour, il a vissé son regard dans celui de son ami humain, perdu et inutile. Il avait peur de mourir. Depuis toujours. Mais à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas à la Mort qu'il pensait. C'était à Sam et la petite Carly, qui pleurait à sa place.

Qui allait s'occuper d'eux, maintenant ? Qui serait là pour les protéger, s'il disparaissait ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là. Je ne vais pas mourir, tu as besoin de moi. »

Discrètement, il prépara son canon dans un assaut désespéré. Parce que s'il mourrait, Petit Sam serait tout seul. Petite Poupée serait brisée.

Et son Héro était venu. L'avait sauvé. Petit Bourdon comprit.

...

« Ne me laisse plus jamais partir. »

Sam lui promit, et l'embrassa.

Chouette ! Il allait assister à une tradition humaine !

Il avait sortit des anneaux, et mit une musique maintes fois entendue dans un des films ennuyeux de Carly.

«J'adore cette voiture ! »

« Hé, on se calme, d'accord ? »

Il avait haussé les épaules, heureux. « Je voulais seulement aider. »

Il avait enfin compris pourquoi il ne pleurait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Pourquoi on l'assignait à protéger Sam, plus petit et plus faible que lui. Pourquoi son Héro ne venait plus aussi souvent le sauver, le considérant assez grand pour le faire tout seul. Pourquoi il n'avait plus peur devant un Decepticon, se sachant de taille à en affronter.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Petit Bourdon avait grandit.


End file.
